


Il fantasma della demenzialità elfica

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ciarle sciocche [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Comedy, Crazy, M/M, OOC, Parody, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Thranduil non vuole che Thorin se ne vada, lasciandolo solo e tenta davvero in tutti i modi di fermarlo.





	Il fantasma della demenzialità elfica

Il fantasma della demenzialità elfica

 

Il rumore delle fronde degli alberi della foresta risuonava per i grandi saloni del palazzo elfico, illuminato da delle candele violette, bombate e storte.

Thorin indietreggiò, tentando di evitare le mani, dalle dita affusolate e sottili, del padrone di casa.

“Tu non puoi andartene. Non puoi!” gemette Thranduil con una voce fastidiosa.

“Perché dovrei rimanere con il re elfico che non ci ha aiutato quando il drago ci ha attaccati?” si lamentò il nano. La tenue luce tutt’intorno faceva brillare gli anellini di metallo che decoravano la sua folta barba nera.

“Perché io ti amo” gemette Thranduil, piegandosi scenograficamente all’indietro, premendosi il palmo della mano sulla fronte.

Thorin digrignò i denti, Thranduil scattò e gli afferrò il braccio.

“Se così fosse non mi avresti lasciato a fare da schiavo gli umani… Mollami, adesso!” abbaiò Thorin.                

“No, non ti lascio” ribatté l’elfo.

Thorin riuscì a liberare il braccio e si allontanò, scendendo le lunghe scalinate di legno. Udì un pianoforte e vide Thranduil che si era accomodato a un sedile e stava suonando un organo con le canne create con del bambù. Inarcò un sopracciglio, vedendo che l’altro si era coperto la metà faccia coperta da cicatrici con una maschera bianca e indossava la sua corona.

“Cosa stai cercando di fare?” chiese Thorin confuso.

“Tu non capisci il mio dolore” lo rimproverò Thranduil con veemenza.

“No, infatti” brontolò Thorin, tornando a scendere le scale.

Thranduil chiuse di scatto la tastiera e si rimise in piedi, scivolò alle spalle dell’altro, seguendolo.

“Non potevo far mangiare la mia gente dal drago e la mia cavalcatura era un alce. Non avrebbe mai affrontato le fiamme che io conosco così bene” gemette. Lo afferrò per le spalle, Thorin si divincolò. Il piede scivolò lungo il gradino, perse l’equilibrio e cadde all’indietro. Rotolò giù per le scale, urlando e ricadde sdraiato a faccia in su dopo l’ultimo gradino. Iniziò a vedere sfocato, mugolando, vide la figura di Thranduil in maniera confusa.

“Per favore, non lasciarmi” lo supplicò, sfilandosi la maschera candida. Ricreando l’illusione intorno al suo viso.

Thorin mugolò, vide nero a intermittenza, gemette e perse i sensi.

Si riprese in un letto, strillò vedendo che aveva un pigiama di flanella e Thranduil, vestito da infermiera, stava distruggendo un cavolo con un coltellaccio. Il re elfo si voltò e gli sorrise.

“Così non mi lascerai” soffiò, poggiando l’addome contro il tavolaccio su cui stava camminando.

Thorin cercò di alzarsi, Thranduil lo colpì con un bastone alla gamba e Thorin urlò, sentendola rotta.

Thranduil lo raggiunse e lo schiaffeggiò, Thorin cercò di prenderlo a calci. Aveva la testa fasciata, fu raggiunto da un pugno dall’elfo e perse i sensi.

Si riprese sul medesimo letto, la luce del sole fuori dalla finestra si era fatta aranciata. La testa gli doleva e aveva un occhio nero pulsante, la gamba rotta gli ricadeva inerte.

Si guardò intorno, deglutendo a vuoto, il tavolo era ricoperto di coltelli conficcati.

< Non è qui > rifletté. Si alzò in piedi e ghignò, si mise a saltellare sull’unico piede sano e si diresse verso l’uscita. Una pioggia di frecce lo fece correre nuovamente all’interno, sempre su un piede solo, urlando.

“Che diamine!” sbraitò. Un cane da caccia gli saltò addosso, morendogli il braccio e Thorin lo allontanò con un pugno.

Thranduil sospirò, lo afferrò per un braccio ed iniziò a sbatterlo da una parte all’altra del pavimento, fino a farlo cadere incosciente.

Thorin si riprese se una sedia, legato, mentre Thranduil si versava un bicchiere di vino.

“Sei bellissimo” sussurrò.

Thorin cercò di dimenare la testa, si accorse che indossava una parrucca di boccoli biondi con dei fiocchetti rosa, sul capo fasciato. L’occhio nero gli prudeva.

Vide che Thranduil indossava un vestito color carta da zucchero e delle scarpe col tacco a spillo, decorate in modo da sembrare due torte di cioccolato e panna con ciliegia.

Thorin iniziò a saltellare con la sedia verso una finestra.

“Oh, no, non devi fare così, piccolo” sussurrò Thranduil. Aveva disegnata una goccia nera sotto l’occhio e i capelli biondi gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso. Afferrò un’ascia ed iniziò a inseguire Thorin, che aumentò la velocità dei balzi, con dei versetti striduli.

“Preferisco una battaglia con gli orchetti, aiuto!” strillò. Disse una serie di parolacce in nanico, mentre sentiva l’altro avvicinarsi sempre di più.

Vide una falena volargli davanti, ghignò e raggiunse la finestra.

Gandalf, dall’altra parte, gli tese una mano.

Thorin si voltò, vide Thranduil raggiungerlo e balzò, Gandalf lo afferrò al volo. L’aquila gigante su cui lo stregone grigio era in piedi spiccò il volo.

Thranduil li vide volare via, allungò le braccia e gridò: “Nooooo! Non andartene!”.

< Non mi resta che tornare tristemente al mio organo > pensò, cadendo in ginocchio.


End file.
